Ha Ji Won
Perfil *'Nombre:' 하지원 / Ha Ji Wonthumb|300px|Ha Ji Won *'Nombre real:' 전해림 / Jeon Hae Rim *'Profesión:' Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28 de junio, 1979 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 46 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Estado civil:' Soltera *'Familia:' Hermano menor / Actor Jun Tae Soo Su vida personal Ha Ji-won comenzó su carrera actuando en pequeños papeles en producciones televisivas, y fue reconocida por estatura y por aquel entonces sus rechonchas mejillas.En 2002, Ha Ji-won tuvo su primer gran papel como protagonista de la película de terror Phone, una película de temática parecida a las películas de terror existentes en Asia por aquel entonces. Su actuación le hizo merecerse una nominación a mejor actriz en los Premios Blue Dragon Film. Este suceso le aseguró muchas otras ofertas en más películas y se la consideró una 'gran estrella'.Desde entonces ha hecho bastantes películas como Sex Is Zero, Reversal of Fortune y 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant. Comenzó a grabar un album en el 2002.En 2003, Ha Ji Won sacó su primer album titulado Homerun.Ha Ji Won también ha actuado en series como Something Happened in Bali a principios del 2004, junto con Jo In Sung y So Ji Sub. En ese proyecto, interpretaba a la guía turística Lee Soojung. Dramas *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS, 2006) *Fashion 70's (2005) cameo *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Dragon's Tears (KBS) *Love That's Bigger Than Love (MBC) *School 2 (KBS) *Days in the Sun (KBS, 2002) *Life is Beautiful (KBS, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) Películas *My Love By My Side (2009) * Haeundae (2008) * Fool/BA:BO (2008) * His Last Gift (2007, cameo) * Sex is Zero 2 (2007, cameo) * Miracle on 1st Street/1st Miracle (2007) * Duelist (2005) * Daddy Long Legs (http://imdb.com/title/tt0453125) (2005) * All For Love (2005, cameo) * Love So Divine (2004) * Bunshinsaba/Ouija Board (2004) * 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) * Reversal of Fortune (2003) * Sex is Zero (2002) * Phone (2002) * The Scissors (2000) * Ditto (2000) * Truth Game (2000) * Nightmare (2000) Premios * 2007 32nd Golden Chest International TV Festival: Mejor actriz (Hwang Jin Yi) * 2007 34th Korean Broadcasting Awards: Mejor actriz (Hwang Jin Yi) * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Gran premio (Hwang Jin Yi) * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Mejor pareja con Jang Geun Suk * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Premio concedido por los internautas * 2004 40th BaekSang Awards: Mejor actriz (What Happened in Bali) * 2000 Blue Dragon Awards: Mejor actriz secundaria (Ditto) * 2000 Grand Bell Award: Mejor nueva actriz (Truth Game) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Dan Gook *'Hobbies:' Danza de jazz, hapkido (arte marcial), nadar, jangu chum (danza tradicional) Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galeria Ha_Ji_Won.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won2.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won3.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won4.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won5.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won6.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won8.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won9.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won10.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won11.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won12.jpg|Ha Ji Won Ha Ji Won13.jpg|Ha Ji Won Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante